Reminders
by YelyahFran
Summary: Patricia reminds Jerome of many things. But during the course of a prank, he learns something he never even knew instead. Patrome Oneshot. Way WAY better than the summary. Rather proud of it actually. And T because everything I write is usually T.


**Yeah, so, I kind of love Patrome more than Peddie. I mean, yeah, I guess, it's a love-hate relationship, but it doesn't have those secrets and the dark side that I crave. Which is why I ship Patrome. So can we all just pretend this happened in the middle of season 2 and there is NOTHING going between Jerome and Mara and Patricia and Eddie? Yeah. I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, there would be Mickra and Patrome.**

"Get back here you stupid rat!" My current victim screams after me. Today's Patricia prank is absolutely ingenious. I took her laptop from her room when I overheard her tell Mara that it contained a lot of pictures that she probably wouldn't share to anyone anytime soon.

I jump over a chair in the hall, rush into my room, and shut the door quickly. I put the laptop on my bed and quickly turn it on.

"Open up Slimeball!" She yells and begins to bang on the door. It may seem a bit strange, but I like it when she calls me that. Reminds me that I'll always be the first person who has ever managed to be her friend and enemy at the same time.

I know I usually wouldn't admit anything like this, but I feel as if I should. Patricia reminds me of who I am. All those times I helped her prank people reminded me that I'm a friend. Those times where she acted like I'm stupid reminded me I'm not. That one time when Rufus tried to play my Trixie reminded me that I'm not a bad person. Those times I pranked her, like right now, remind me I am a prankster. And all those times when she called me names and I called her Trixie or anything else remind me that the two of us, in some strange way, belong to each other.

I shake my head and begin to look through her photos. I found a couple of her as a baby. "Aw, cute little Trixie!" I shout in a baby voice so she can hear me.

She shrieks and growls. The banging gets louder. "Hey, I bought some photos of you as a baby from Poppy!" She yells.

"And they're all in here?" I ask. The banging stops for a moment. She shrieks once more.

"Give it here you creep!" She shouts as I mouth "Delete!" and the picures disappear with a single press of a button.

I find the folder called Prom Night. There's a picture if everyone. I wince slightly when I see Mara's picture. She looked beautiful that night. But it wasn't for me.

I see a picture of me in the hall in my tux, sometime before we left. The caption is, "Jerome not looking as annoying as usual. Maybe even a bit handsome."

I am a bit shocked, but I laugb. She even reminds me I am handsome without saying a word to me.

There is one of us that I remember Amber taking. My arm is around her shoulder and she has a wide smile on her face, as if she's really having fun. "Patrome is absolutely adorable! -Amber" is the caption.

"Patrome?" I say in disbelief and roll my eyes. "Really Amber?"

I find a picture of Patricia almost doubling over with laughter because of something I said. "He may be a total jerk, but he knows how to make me laugh."

The caption of this picture reminds me that there's a part of me that can make a person laugh withoutt actually hurting anyone.

I spot a folder that immediately catches my eye. "Guys I Want to Date"

I ignore Patricia's banging. "Open up Clarke!" She yells. Victor must be out if no one's stopping her. Everyone else knows better than to try to calm a demon.

"Never!" I call back in a singsong voice that annoys her so much she bangs even harder. I'm surprised her knuckles haven't started bleeding yet.

In the folder, I saw pictures of a lot of different rock stars. Josh Franceschi, Dan Flint, Zack Merrick, Alex Gaskarth, William Anderson, Gabe Saporta, Alex Suarez, Taylor York, Jared Leto and more.

I see the last picture and wonder if I need to get my eyes checked. The picture is of me. In the picture, I am holding a green apple and leaning against Anubis House. My smile is genuine. I don't remember when this was taken.

The caption: "Most impossible one yet."

This does not remind ne of anything. It teaches me something. There is a wild yet loving side of me that no one, not even Mara, knows about. But somehow, Patricia has unearthed it.

I suddenly realize that the banging has stopped. I gulp when I hear the lock click.

Patricia is standing in the doorway, fuming and red with anger. There is a hair pin in her hand and I believe it's an understatement to say she's absolutely furious.

I notice that her hair looks good even if the pin is gone and it's a bit disheveled. It doesn't seem strange to me, seeing her this way. In fact, it feels almost natural. As if I have been doing it forever.

She's beautiful and gentle and fragile. She's not smart, but she's cunning as a fox, like I am. She's everything I have never realized that I want.

"You have gone way too far this time." She growls and holds up the hair pin. "And now, I am going to kill you."

I grab her wrist before she gets close enough. I continue to lay on my side, head up and one arm holding her slightly shaking body close. I hold her firmly, but not so much that I hurt her. I can't see her face, but I know she's beautiful.

"I still have this hair pin." Her voice shakes slightly. She amuses me, the way she lets me pluck it from her hand so easily.

I lean forward, lips brushing her ear as I whisper, "No you don't."

"What do you want?" She says in a full clear voice. She's always been strong.

"To show you that nothing's impossible." Before she figures out what I mean, I press my lips to hers.

Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses back.

She also reminds me that the best and most enjoyable things are done behind a closed door and kept secret.


End file.
